


Rumors About Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: Breakout Kings, Gang Related - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Erica finds out a double cross is not the worse thing that could happen to you.





	Rumors About Me

Ryan could hide from most people but not her; one disappointed glance from her blue eyes, he was completely disarmed.  
  
Still, he tried to find common ground, “I never expected you, of all people, to judge me.”  
  
“You knew I was a convict, a murderer, and a bitch when this all started. You knew about my deal with the Feds. But  _I_  didn’t know you were a two-faced cop! You see the difference here?”  
  
“…gonna give me up?”  
  
Erica blinked back tears, laughing bitterly, “That’s all that matters to you, isn’t it? Not this, not us, just your cover.”


End file.
